prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 6, 2019 Smackdown results
The August 6, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 6, 2019 at the Little Caesars Arena in Detroit, Michigan. Summary Charlotte Flair wanted the WWE Universe to get an up close and personal look at her greatness … but instead they were treated to a video highlighting Trish Stratus, who will battle The Queen this Sunday. An incensed Queen was soon confronted by the seven-time Women’s Champion, setting the stage for a tense standoff. Both Superstars stated their objectives heading into their dream match: Stratus deeply desires another match under the bright lights and the chance to end Charlotte’s blatant disrespect of the Women’s division, and Flair is determined to make the WWE Hall of Famer bow down to her at The Biggest Event of Summer. Is it Sunday yet? With his unexpected SummerSlam match against Goldberg looming, Dolph Ziggler looked to make a statement, both by mocking Goldberg’s iconic entrance and then ambushing his scheduled opponent Rey Mysterio before their match could even begin. Ziggler decimated Rey with two superkicks, grabbed the microphone and vamped that Rey was the latest legend he had taken out. He vowed that he wouldn’t be next at SummerSlam. No, instead, the match would be Goldberg’s last. However, Ali rushed to the aid of Mysterio and emphatically knocked Ziggler down with a flurry of offense. An impromptu match saw the surging Ali take it right to The Showoff, much to the delight of the WWE Universe. In the clutch, however, Ziggler connected with a headbutt and an HBK-esque superkick for an emphatic victory ahead of the challenge that awaits him at SummerSlam. Roman Reigns revealed that he’s been left in a perpetual state of uncertainty due to the recent mysterious attacks. The Big Dog then apologized to Samoa Joe since The Samoan Submission Machine’s name had been dragged through the mud during the ordeal and promised to get some answers tonight as to who was responsible. With each having major Women’s Championship Matches this Sunday, Natalya and Ember Moon first battled against one another with just five nights before SummerSlam. The Queen of Harts and The Shenom likely felt like they were being watched by their opposition, and both had a ton they were looking to prove because of it. Momentum would shift back and forth several times over, but the intensity of the scrap revved up, eventually leading both Superstars to the outside. Natalya’s new mean streak would shine through, getting Moon down and applying the Sharpshooter, clearly intended to be a sign of things to potentially come for Becky Lynch this Sunday. The Queen of Harts would get too caught up in the moment, winding up in both Superstars being counted out. However, the bell would not stop Natalya from keeping the hold locked in despite the match being officially over. Moon’s opponent Bayley would rush down to her aid and pry Natalya off Ember but not before The Hugger also felt a taste of Natalya’s wrath. What we learned? Natalya was ready for The Man, and Ember now had an uphill battle to climb this Sunday. The stakes could not be higher for Kevin Owens this Sunday, as he will be forced to quit if he loses to Shane McMahon at SummerSlam. On the latest edition of “The Kevin Owens Show,” Owens asked Shane to pony up and also put his career on the line this Sunday. Shane-O-Mac declined Owens’ offer, but Owens fired back, saying that Shane possessed no courage whatsoever. Suddenly, Elias rushed the ring, but Owens took out The Living Truth out with a Stunner on the announcer’s table. Owens would have no time to breathe, however, as Shane chop-blocked Kevin, threw the announcer’s table on top of him and brutally assault his SummerSlam opponent. “The Best in the World” capped off the unsettling attack by dropkicking a chair right into KO’s face, definitively telling him that he would be out of his life forever on Sunday. Sami Zayn arrived on SmackDown LIVE with one goal in mind: Continue to degrade Aleister Black’s zest for a fight. The Dutch Destroyer had a different ambition: To kick Sami Zayn’s head off. Zayn brought the fight to Aleister, but The Ominous Man from Amsterdam connected with a ring-rattling Black Mass for a statement-making victory. 03:01 “The New” Daniel Bryan & Rowan came in ultra-focused as they took on longtime rivals The New Day in the blue brand main event. Bryan & Rowan looked to ground and pound the SmackDown Tag Team Champions, but Xavier Woods & Big E battled back, and Big E speared Bryan off the apron onto the floor. The New Day looked to be closing in on victory until Rowan connected with steel steps right into Xavier’s dome piece, causing an instant disqualification. The Planet’s Tag Team continued to put the boots to both New Day members before finally laying them out. Roman Reigns, who vowed to get to the bottom of his recent near-catastrophes, suddenly appeared on the TitanTron in the backstage area, demanded some information from Buddy Murphy (Murphy was standing nearby when the forklift malfunctioned) and laid a wicked beating on the former Cruiserweight Champion to coerce him into giving him some information. Murphy finally acquiesced and implicated Rowan. Was Rowan truly responsible? And if yes, why? Results ; ; *Dolph Ziggler defeated Ali (5:32) *Natalya vs. Ember Moon ended in a Double Count Out (3:55) *Aleister Black defeated Sami Zayn (5:58) *The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated Daniel Bryan & Rowan by disqualification (19:33) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Trish Stratus & Charlotte exchange words 8-6-19 SD 1.jpg 8-6-19 SD 2.jpg 8-6-19 SD 3.jpg 8-6-19 SD 4.jpg 8-6-19 SD 5.jpg 8-6-19 SD 6.jpg Dolph Ziggler vs. Ali 8-6-19 SD 7.jpg 8-6-19 SD 8.jpg 8-6-19 SD 9.jpg 8-6-19 SD 10.jpg 8-6-19 SD 11.jpg 8-6-19 SD 12.jpg Natalya vs. Ember Moon 8-6-19 SD 13.jpg 8-6-19 SD 14.jpg 8-6-19 SD 15.jpg 8-6-19 SD 16.jpg 8-6-19 SD 17.jpg 8-6-19 SD 18.jpg Shane McMahon appears on the Kevin Owens Show 8-6-19 SD 19.jpg 8-6-19 SD 20.jpg 8-6-19 SD 21.jpg 8-6-19 SD 22.jpg 8-6-19 SD 23.jpg 8-6-19 SD 24.jpg Aleister Black vs. Sami Zayn 8-6-19 SD 25.jpg 8-6-19 SD 26.jpg 8-6-19 SD 27.jpg 8-6-19 SD 28.jpg 8-6-19 SD 29.jpg 8-6-19 SD 30.jpg Big E & Xavier Woods vs. Daniel Bryan & Erick Roawn 8-6-19 SD 31.jpg 8-6-19 SD 32.jpg 8-6-19 SD 33.jpg 8-6-19 SD 34.jpg 8-6-19 SD 35.jpg 8-6-19 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1042 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1042 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1042 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results